villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mozenrath's Winged Beast
Mozenrath's Winged Beast is a big Magical Pterosaur look like Creature also known as The Creature it was named by Razoul and he was made of magic by Mozenrath, and Xerxes, and a Minor Villain character in "The Disney Television Series", "Aladdin", first appeared in one of the episodes, "The Citadel". Mozenrath, and Xerxes uses The Pterosaur like Creature, as a test to his enemies powers. The Winged Beast is a Minor Player in the second part of Disney Heroes vs. Villains War he could yet be another more appearances of The Disney Heroes Vs Non-Disney Villain Wars Tournaments. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Testing Hercules' Strenght Upon arriving in Thebes, Mozenrath, and Xerxes sends his Creature to cause chaos in the city, although in fact he sends it to track down Hercules, the demi-god hero. Upon seeing the hero, The Creature knocks him out with his suprehuman strenght wingspan, before he would fly away. However, Hercules catches him, with the help of Pegasus, and rides him on the back. Controlled by the hero, The Creature ends up crashed into a wall and falls down the floor it is unknown that Mozenrath vanished The Creature or The Creature was a live. Gallery Mozenrath's Winged Beast.jpg|The Creature heard Razoul, Fazal, and Hakim coming. Rampage Pterosaur.jpg|The Creature was about to battle Razoul, Fazal, and Hakim. Pterosaur.jpg|The Creature glares at Aladdin and The Flying Carpet saved Razoul from killing him. Scary Pterosaur.jpg|The Creature at The City Marketplace of Agrabah. Whoa.jpg|The Creature shocking that he's gonna crashed into a wall. Ouch.jpg|The Creature crash into a wall and falls down on the floor. Pterosaur pulls the sword.jpg|The Creature grabs Fazal's sword before he breaks it. Ooh it's so ugly.jpg|"Oh it is the ugly" "When we're are through he will be ugly still" Razoul, and The Royal Guards (Aladdin) found The Creature on the top of the building rooftop before they attacked him. Pterosaur vs Aladdin.jpg|The Creature stops at Aladdin, and the woman before he charged them and bein vanished in smoke by Mozenrath. Pterosaur flying.jpg|The Creature chased the people around the Marketplace while Mozenrath, and Xerxes hides in the shadow. Huh.jpg|The Creature turns and heard the baby crying on the top of the building. Pterosaur broke the sword.jpg|The Creature breaks the sword. Somebody coming.jpg|The Creature turns around and spot Razoul, and his Palace Guards heading towards him. Grrrr.jpg|The Creature angry at the woman with the baby on her hand before he tries to kill her but Aladdin rescued her. Mmmmm.jpg|The Creature looked back and saw Razoul. and his Palace Guards walks towards him. Haha.jpg|The Creature charged at Aladdin before being vanished in smoke by Mozenrath. Ow.jpg|The Creature was hurting himself after he was crashed into wall. Pterosaur in the marketplace.jpg What the.jpg Pterosaur vanished.jpg|The Creature vanished by Mozenrath. Pterosaur on the rooftop.jpg Pterosaur's chase.jpg|The Creature chased the people around The Marketplace in Agrabah. Pterosaur's legs.jpg|The Creature's legs. "Going up".jpg Who there.jpg It's no used.jpg|The Creature munch The Royal Guards (Aladdin)d's sword. Winged Beast.jpg|The Creature was about ready to faced Razoul, and The Palace Guards. I'm flying.jpg Ahhhhh.jpg Pterosaur's beak.jpg|The Creature's teeth. Pterosaur battle The Guard.jpg|The Creature attacked Hakim on his wingspan. Mmmm.jpg Roarrrr.jpg|The Creature chased the people around The Marketplace while Mozenrath, and Xerxes hides in the shadow. Time to die woman.jpg|The Creature attacked the woman with the baby on her hand before Aladdin saved them. I got you now street Rat.jpg Crazy laundry.jpg|The Creature got a sheet of cloak on his face. Got you.jpg|The Creature grabs The Magic Carpet before lifts it up then Aladdin falls down towards the spiked table. Got you Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin hold on The Creature's legs. Look out.jpg Huh what the.jpg Pterosaur look up.jpg Pterosaur heard the baby crying.jpg Goodbye Street Rat.jpg Roarrrrrr.jpg Run.jpg Come back here.jpg|Aladdin rescued the woman holding the baby on her hand from The Creature just in time. Hahahaha.jpg|The Creature flies down toward Aladdin, and the woman holding the baby on her hand before being vanished by Mozenrath. Say goodbye Aladdin.jpg Pterosaur lift The Carpet up.jpg Aladdin riding on The Pterosaur .jpg|The Creature, and Aladdin flies over the laundry before Aladdin puts a sheet on this Pterosaur- like Monster. Mercy.jpg What is this.jpg|The Creature shake the sheet of laundry. Mozenrath will be please with you Aladdin.jpg Mozenrath wants me to kill you.jpg|The Creature chased Aladdin, and The Magic Carpet around The Marketplace. You're mine Razoul.jpg|The Creature was about to kill Razoul before Aladdin, and The Magic Carpet saved him. Aladdin use the laundry so The Pterosaur can't see.jpg Pterosaur spots the wall.jpg “I'm Mozenrath Winged Beast".jpg Owwww.jpg I'm gonna wreck your place.jpg Take that Fazal.jpg|The Creature attacked Fazal. Take that Razoul.jpg|The Creature attacked Razoul The Head Captain of The Guard. No one gonna stop me.jpg|The Creature flies through the pots at The Marketplace. Ha ha Razoul.jpg|The Creature hits Razoul on his wingspan. I'll gonna get you Aladdin.jpg Razoul vs Pterosaur.jpg|The Creature attacked Razoul before he hits him with his wings. Yee hah.jpg|Aladdin rides on the back of a The Creature. The Creature chased Aladdin and The Magic Carpet.jpg|The Creature chased Aladdin and The Magic Carpet before grabs them. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Mozenrath's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Villains who can fly Category:Animal Villans Category:Animal Killers Category:Dinosaurs Category:Team Jafar Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Pterosaurs Category:Creator Favorites Category:Deceased Characters Category:Living characters Category:Clawed Villains Category:1994 introductions Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Horned King Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament